Octavian Dies Over and Over
by SolarFlare579
Summary: EVERY CHARACTER KILLS OCTAVIAN: A NEW CHARACTER DOES IT EVERY CHAPTER! Requests are open!
1. Thalia kills Octavian Skum

**What we all wish would happen ;) this one takes place 7 days after Reyna left the Legion**

**Octavian being killed-part one: Thalia**

Octavian scowled. His forces had been tracking the _Argo II _for a week, and the seven children still managed to slip away from him! But he had a plan up his sleeve: let his legionarérs do the work while he become Emperor of Rome!Or at least, that _was _his plan, until he saw what had to be a hundred girl's riding on horses and firing arrows at his troops.

His first instinct was to run away screaming, but he heard somebody who sounded like Jason faintly screech "NOT HELPING THALIA," to the area below him.

The it hit Octavian right in the face. Literally, somebodies blood splashed in his face. This was Artimes hunt, and the co-leader of the hunt happened to be Jason's sister. I'll kidnap Jason's sister and hold her hostage, Octavian thought, mentally high fiveing himself.

HAULT!!!" He screeched into his My Little Pony michrophone (the only one in stock, though he really didn't mind-not that he would tell anybody that!) his annoyingly scratchy voice echoing for his groups to hear. Slowly, his slav-LEGONAIRES! Lowered his flying ship-tottallyyyy not a copy of the _Argo II _to the ground, and Thalia Not-Grace sauntered to the front of the group and met Octavian with a loaded bow and arrow faced downward, and a cold stare that felt like her electric blue eyes where literally electrocuting him.

"Are you here to apologize for attacking my troops unprovoked?" Octavian asked, completely oblivious to the situation. Thalia rolled her... totally NOT scary eyes and said "are you here to apologize for provoking me?" Octavian was shocked. He never thought a girl could-

***SolarFlare579 comes out of nowhere* "woah woah woah Octavian!!!! *draw a mustache on the paused figure of Octavian* NEVER say an insult about a girl being less [insert positive word here] than a boy, EVER! Got it?!"**

**Octavian doesn't respond becuase he is still paused.**

**"Oh, right" SolarFlare579 leaves for a few minuets, and comes back with duct tape, and starts whistling while she fixes the fourth wall a few minuets later she disappears and the story continues, nobody seeming to notice the random crack in the sky or the floating duct tape.**

-stand up to him like that! Octavian, being the stupid octopus man that he is, decided to make his move now while a hundred people where itching for an excuse to kill him. So he grabbed Thalia's wrist, trying to pull her onto them ship in one swift motion. It didn't work. Thalia stood there and yawned while Octopus man continued attempting to pull her onto the ship. After about a minuet, Thalia got really bored, so she Judo-flipped him onto the pavement. Octavian scum groaned, realizing having Thalia as a hostage hadn't he best idea. Then, somewhere in the tiny cell called Octavian brain, a dim lightbulb flickered on, rusty from lack of useage.

I'll use Jason as a hostage for Thalia! He thought. Brilliant, nothing can go wrong! Unfortunately for him, he spoke thoose words aloud, and Thalia got PEEVED. _Nobody _messes with Thalia's little brother. Or big brother. Or Twin, or _whatever _he is now that they are they same age. So Thalia took the only reasonable course of action: she stabbed this dude in the face with an arrow. Everybody cheered, god to be away from this crazy tyrant dude, and they all lived happily ever after, until next chapter when somebody else kills Octavain!

***SolarFlare579 comes back* GOD DANG IT, NOW I HAVE TO FIX THE FOURH WALL AGAIN!!!!!!!! Whatever, the next chapter will be Rachel Elizabeth Dare will be killing Octavain! *goes to get more supplies* BAIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Rachel kills Octavian

**Part two! Thank you to cakeflavoredcookies and Wonderland A.K.A. Cay-Cay, and a little spoiler for cakeflavoeredcookies and AAwesomesauce, Apollo and Jason will both be on this list! ;)**

**Percyjacksonfansalert, that's my plan! I made a poll on the fandom a while back so he will be after a few other people **

Octavian looked the so-called oracle up and down. She didn't look like much, with ragged red hair and ink-covered jeans, but he knew better than to judge somebody based off how they look. He learned his lesson with Thalia-

***Solar Flare comes in* FRICK YOU OCTAVIAN THAT NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS UNIVERSE!!!!! IM WAISTING ALL MY MONEY ON FIXING THE FOURTH WALL!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sigh, I'll fix it after this chapter. o**

Octavian shook his head. He had lost his train of thought. But that was besides the point. He couldn't just let these _gracvus scum _get away with... existing! And being victims of possession! He needed a new strategy...

"WE WILL WIN THE WARRR!!!!" Octavain yelled, inturupting Reyna's attempt at having a reasonable conversation with Rachel. They both ignored him.

"Annabeth has a message to deliver." Rachel then whispered something into Reyna's ear and she gasped.

_They must be gossiping about me and how good I look! _Octavian thought proudly, flashing the girls a smile.

Then he realized he just smiled at the enemy who was looking at him weirdly for some reason. Reyna then walked up to Octavian and said-

***SolarFlare returns* really Reyna, you just had to do that? I don't remember what you said for crying out loud! *turns to audience* well, basically she is explaining the end of house of Hades and how she needs to go help with the Athena Parthenos. Ciao!**

***runs away to go get some extra duct tape***

Without anouther word, Reyna jumped onto Pegasus and flew away, leaving her entire legion to stare, utterly confused.

Then, Octavian's inactive brain lightbulb went off again.

"Well dear, we can't let you return to your ranks, as an _Oracle, _you must have learned our secrets being here! That was your trick all along, wasn't it?! Legionarés, CAPTURE THEIR PRECIOUS ORACLE!" For a few moments there was silence. Rachel gave him a look.

"That... is _not _how an Oracle works."

Octavian scoffed."If anybody knows how an Oracle works, it's me!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang. A brave Roman had begun running at her and Grover, and Grover has collapsed from fear on the spot. Rachel facepalmed.

"I thought you where here to protect me?" She teased, shaking her head. While she was distracted, Octavian made his move. He quickly pulled out a long ball of twine and threw it at Rachel, taking her by surprise when it wrapped around her wrist and pulled her towers Octavian.

"I wonder what the _Gracieus scum _would face for their Oracle," he taunted, looking the teenager strife in the eye. And in it response, she took her blue plastic hairbrush and smacked him the eye with it. Apparently, it was attracted to eyes.

When the hair brush hit him, it went deeper into his eye then Rachel intended. Bloo-

***solarFlare comes back* WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!!! Keep it K!!!***

The brush ended up poppin his eye, somthing that SOMEBODY refuses to narrorate. Octavian screamer for help, but everybody sort of just sat there and watched.

1

2

3

Octavian was dead.

And the Romans all started clapping.


	3. Ra-Ra-Reyna Kills This Scum-bag

**Hmmm… where should I start? Let's go with…Ah, Perfect!!!!!**

Octavian sneered. He had that girl and her little Pegasus cornered in a ship, where could they go?

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." Reyna made a face at her last name, something Octavian would never come to understand. "You stand accused of treason to the twelfth legion of Rome. How do you plead?" Reyna stared blankly, obviously confused.

"You mean to say," Reyna spoke each word carefully as if speaking to a toddler. "That starting a war and giving Gaea the oerfect fuel to re-form is more productive to Rome then acctually _bringing peace without death."_

Octavian blinked. 'She has a valid argument of course' he thought carefully as his legionaries awaited order. 'Only she can't be right, becuase if she's right, then I'm wrong. And I'm _never _wrong.'

Everybody continued to stare at him.

"You realize you spoke all of that aloud?" Reyna asked, folding her as Dakota tried (and failed) to suppress a laugh. Octavian didn't know what to do. He could either:

A) defeat Reyna right here and now,

or

B) have his legionaries deal with her while he went and took a nap.

He decided on option A, becuase he didn't want to have to walk _all the way back _if his slav-LEGIONARES HAHAHA failed. So he kept forward, imperial gold knife in hand, aiming at Reyna's throat.

And she sidestepped.

"What?!" Octavian gasped. "How?!" Reyna just rolled her eyes.

"I'm a much better fighter then you."

Octavian turned around to signal for help, but Dakota and that other one who was to insignificant for him to remember where rolled on the floor laughing.

"So how would you liked to be killed?" Reyna asked politely. No, scratch that. Sickeningly sweetly. Suddenly, an arrow fired and lodged just above Reyna's head. She looked out into the water to see Orion, bow drawn.

"Thank you!!!" Reyna called after him, before taking the arrow out of the mast of the ship and jabbing it into Octavians throat.

Orion, utterly confused, decided to let Reyna live, becuase she had provided him some much-needed comedy relief.

**The endddddd until next chapter: it will be a fun surprise *insert wink emoji here***


	4. The Fandom and Deceased kill him

**Okay everybody, iv heard your requests: after today, the following characters will appear in this order:**

**Octavian**

**Apollo**

**Leo **

**Frank**

**Nico (he's my favorite too Junebug!)**

**No bias, just the order I got them in!!!!! Time to start the surprise!!!**

Octavian had made sure to slip that little hint in for Hazel. He knew she had done _something _to thoose unicorns; he just didn't know what. She was already suspicious enough being so buddy-buddy with Pluto's ambassador, even if they where half-siblings. But for now, he just neeeded her thinking that he had some _acctual _dirt on her.

**Suddenly, SolarFlare comes running in, followed by millions of fangirls and fanboys.**

**"CHARGEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" She yells, as the fandom begins to rip apart the fourth wall. Swords, whips, daggers and arrows all but disintegrate the fragile fabrications.**

Octavian stood shocked as thousands of children, teenagers, and a good few adults came running at him in orange camp Half-blood T-Shirts, and shirts referring to thoose around them as 'mortal,' scum.

"CHARGEEEEE!" A strange looking one in the front who was wielding whips was yelling. All of the people where running at full speed down a giant hill. It took Octavian a minuet to realize they where coming at him.

"Who are you?!" He yelled, starting to run backwards and immediately tripping over his own feet.

**"We **are **the **_FANDOMMMMM!!!!!" _The strange girl yelled, obviously struggling to keep up with the people in the very front. Percy and Hazel where both looking **at the scene in complete **shock.

**Soon en**ough the **entire swarm o**f **peo**ple where **practi**cally o**n t**o**p o**f Oct**avian. All **of them l**ash**ed out their weapons **trying to be** the **first **to **kill this scumbag. **

"**AAA**AAAA**AAAA**AAAA**AAA**HHHHHHHH**HHHHHHH" Octavian yel**led as the **rules **of phy**sics bended al**l aro**und hi**m. Do**gs an**d cat**s whe**re l**ite**ral**ly r**ain**ing **all **aro**und **him, **and **the**re w**her**e se**ver**al f**loa**tin**g da**m sn**ack **bar**s an**d gi**ft s**hop**s ab**ove **his **hea**d. Sud**den**ly i**t wa**s ni**ght **tim**e, **and the world seemed to just glitch all together **

**A few stars in the sky came down to earth and formed a girl with a silver crown in her hair. Two other girls- well, a teenager and a woman, most likely mother and daughter, suddenly shimmered into existance and started shouting in Italian.**

** A pink heart showed up on top of the grass, and two teenagers holding that where holding hands appeared. An absolutely beautiful girl and a rugged-looking boy that seemed to be in a blissful peace****.**

** To the right, two winged sandals appeared, followed a moment later by a sandy-blind haired boy with a scar over his eye.**

** A little yellow flower then appeared, only to be turned into two satyr that seemed to look similar to Grover, both with little pins reading "I'm a searcher!" And a second great oak tree sprouted out of the ground to form a regal looking satyr, no doubt the god Pan.**

**From the space above the people charging, there was a huge light, and a blind kid with blue eyes and a bow and arrow strapped to his back stepped out and landed on the ground.**

**Immediately following, a boy with black hair and brown eyes stepped out of the ground, above his head was the symbol of nemesis, high and proud.**

**Finally, what had to be hundreds of camp half-blood children came out of the ground, as well as half that many hunters of Artimes, and a fourth that many dryaiads. **

**"WE ARE THE FANDOM!!!!!!" The crown yelled in usion. "AND WE HAVE THE POWER OF THE DECEASED HERO'S OF THE GODS ON OUR SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!"**

There **was **a **flash **of **light, **and **Octavian **was **suddenly **dead **on **the **ground.**

And Percy and Hazel has no flipping clue what the frick just happened.

**-A/N-**

**I only included characters from PJO becuase that took place before this scene and HoO didn't. I hope you where able to remember everybody I included from their descriptions!**


End file.
